In related art, a method of managing positions and a position management system have been suggested for portable devices such as laptop computers and projectors in an office, products in a product management warehouse, or articles or the like such as containers in an airport terminal (hereinafter referred to as device).
For example, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are attached to the devices such as containers, and tag readers and positioning apparatuses are provided to moving bodies such as container transporting vehicles. The tag reader performs a search for the RF tag while the moving body is moving. When the tag reader detects the RF tag, device information that is recorded in the RF tag and position information of the moving body that is obtained by the positioning apparatus are associated together and stored. A method that manages the positions of the devices by such a method has been used. An example of a document of related art is Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-143658.